


Heaven Must be Missing an Angel

by Corvidology



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange 2018, Chocolate Box Treat, First Time, Identity Reveal, M/M, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: "I knew you were a pervert, Lucifer, but this is a new one on me."





	Heaven Must be Missing an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CariadWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariadWinter/gifts).



"I knew you were a pervert, Lucifer, but this is a new one on me."

"As if things weren't bad enough already." Lucifer raised his head slightly off the bed to stare at him through a pile of what looked like bloody feathers. "Good evening, Detective Douche. To what do I owe the _pleasure_?"

He'd always admired Lucifer's ability to completely change the meaning of a word by his intonation alone. It would have come in useful with his improv group.

"Chloe asked me to check on you."

"Didn't want to come herself?"

"She's on a girls' night out with Linda and Mazikeen."

"God help us all." Lucifer's laugh had a slight edge of hysteria. 

He wasn't going to ask. "What's with the feathers?"

"That's what I'd like to bloody well know." 

Lucifer staggered gracelessly to his feet, the feathers clinging to his otherwise naked body. 

Lucifer might be an asshole but there was nothing wrong with the view. The view tilted as Lucifer almost fell into the wall, righting himself at the last moment. 

"Are you high?"

"As a sodding kite."

"Can I help?"

Lucifer stared at him, unblinking, in the way of the deeply inebriated. "Well yes you can, Dan." He turned around very slowly. "If you could just be a dear and cut off the other one."

It took him a few minutes for his brain to really register what he was seeing. On one side of Lucifer's upper back was a gaping wound, still sluggishly bleeding and on the other, a slowly unfurling wing or at least what looked like one. But it couldn't be a wing unless...

"Is this some sort of genetic mutation?"

"That's actually quite clever, detective, but no—"

"—Because it's nothing to be ashamed of and no reason to mutilate yourself." He fished his phone out of his pocket. "I'll call an ambulance and—" 

"No."

"But you're bleeding and—"

"It's already stopped."

It had to be a trick of the light but the wound did look a lot smaller. "We should still get you checked out."

"And I'm already sober again. Fuck it." Lucifer walked straight past him. "I'm going to take a shower. You can let yourself out."

 

He was sitting on the edge of the bed when Lucifer emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam thirty minutes later, toweling his hair, still gloriously naked and with two luminous wings slightly open behind him.

"Why are you still here, Dan?"

Dan wasn't altogether certain where 'here' was anymore. "I cleaned up the mess while you were taking a shower. Thought I better wait and see if you needed— it grew back."

"Yes. They have a nasty habit of doing that." 

"Are you an... angel?" Perhaps he was the one who was high.

"I used to be."

"Wait, _Lucifer?_ "

"I've never lied about it."

"People say all kinds of insane stuff all the time, doesn't mean you believe it."

"Not my problem." Lucifer flexed his wings and started to fold them back in.

"Don't!"

"Don't what?"

"...Can I touch them?"

Lucifer sighed heavily. "I suppose so. Well, get on with it."

He thought about stepping around Lucifer but instead reached up past his shoulders to run his fingers along the top ridge of his wings which felt like velvet over steel. Lucifer hummed and closed his eyes, leaning into his touch. Encouraged, he sank both hands into the silken feathers, letting them thread through his fingers before pulling slightly on them, feeling the wings flex and the feathers flutter. 

More velvet over steel was now pushing against his own erection. 

"What do you desire most, Dan?"

"To feel your wings against my skin."

"Done."

Lucifer picked him up like he weighed nothing and tossed him onto the bed, hard enough that he would have bounced if Lucifer hadn't already been moving over him, ripping his t-shirt and jeans off like they were made of tissue paper.

"Very nice, Dan. Who would have guessed?" Lucifer was smiling widely, head tilted in thought. "I think like this would be best for our purposes." He arched his wings forward and rolled the both of them so Dan was on top, Lucifer's wings spread out on the bed, his legs following suit. 

He stared down at Lucifer, mesmerized by the contrast of tan skin against the feathers. 

"Anytime now would be good. Unless you'd rather I?"

"No, no, this is fine, just fine." He edged in closer, one hand on Lucifer's knee. "Fuck!"

"That's the general idea."

"No, I mean I almost forgot, do you have—"

"No supplies necessary." Lucifer grabbed Dan's cock and lined it up with his hole, hooking his legs around him. "There are distinct advantages to being the devil."

Lucifer's legs tightened and he began to slide in, like he'd spent hours opening Lucifer up. He hung there, panting, determined not to come right off from the sensation, knowing Lucifer would never let him hear the end of it. And then Lucifer's wings folded up around him like a silk cocoon, iridescent light filtering through them. He wanted to cry it was so beautiful, but he'd certainly never live that down. 

And then the wings grew tighter, stroking down his back and cupping his ass, spurring him into action. At first he tried to take it slow, tried to prolong it but Lucifer demanding "faster! harder!" as his wings tightened further across his back had him pounding into him, the bed shaking under them, the headboard knocking rhythmically against the wall. As Lucifer started to come, his cock was gripped even harder as Lucifer's body rippled unnaturally around him and he pulled out, coming all over Lucifer's chest and wings.

 

He woke up lying against Lucifer's chest, still cocooned. 

"Sorry about getting your wings dirty."

Lucifer laughed. "You're not in the least bit sorry. But I'm sure you'll think of a way of making it up to me."

And he would. He was already thinking of how those feathers might taste if he licked them clean.


End file.
